The Favor
by bellakitse
Summary: She was only trying to help Kurt with his nerves over his first date with Blaine; she ends up getting much more.


Title: The Favor

Category: Glee

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: K+

Word Count: 2938

Summary: She was only trying to help Kurt with his nerves over his first date with Blaine; she ends up getting much more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

A/N: Takes place a few months after 'Silly Love Songs'.

"Diva!"

Rachel Berry along with the rest of the Glee Club members turned around to see Kurt Hummel speed-walking down the aisle of their auditorium in his Dalton Academy uniform. Everyone shouted out greetings as Mercedes turned to her.

"He means you. He already asked me and I told him no… he's here to work on you."

Rachel gave the girl who was sitting beside her a curious look; Puck who was sitting with them gave them the same look.

"What's Hummel going to ask Berry?" Puck asked, voicing Rachel's own thoughts. The smirk that Mercedes flashed her gave her a chill.

"Yes, yes, I miss you all," Kurt said as he reached the group by the stage. Moving forward, he linked arms with Rachel. "But right now I must speak to my very best diva."

Giving Mercedes a mocking glare, Kurt continued. "My only diva who will help me out unlike _some _former divas."

Mercedes let out a snort, rolling her eyes. "Love you, Kurt, but my answer is still no."

"Hmm! Then, it's not real love!" Kurt huffed, turning to Rachel. "You love me, right, Rach?"

Rachel looked at Kurt's dramatic puppy eyes and then Mercedes' smile which just seemed to grow with each passing second and hesitated to answer. "Rrrrright."

"Great!" Kurt said, lighting up, the sadness in his eyes disappearing as glint that worried her was reflected in them. "Then, I need to talk to you about something; my future happiness depends on you and your kindness."

"Laying it on thick, Kurt." Mercedes interrupted. "She can say no if she wants."

"Shush!" Kurt exclaimed, stomping a foot. "Mr. Shue, I need to borrow your star for a second."

Will Schuester simply nodded at the young boy, going back to reviewing the song list with the others, allowing Kurt to take the small brunette to a quiet corner of the auditorium. Everyone but Puck and Mercedes turned to listen to their teacher.

Puck watched as Kurt started to move his arms wildly while he spoke and Rachel started to smile widely before the smile suddenly dropped.

"What the hell is that about, chocolate thunder?"

Mercedes grinned, "That is about giving people what they need even if they don't realize it!"

xxx

Rachel let Kurt drag her near the exit door, far away from earshot of the rest of the group. "What's this about, Kurt?"

Kurt gave Rachel a huge smile, his giddiness taking over. "Blaine asked me out on a date!"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged her friend happily. Over the last few months she and Kurt had developed a friendship that she truly treasured. They were a lot alike and growing up with two fathers, if there was anyone in Lima, Ohio who understood how homosexuality was sometimes viewed in their small town, it was her.

Over the last couple of months her friendships with Kurt, Mercedes and Noah, who had been getting over the fact that Lauren had turned him down, had slowly started to heal Rachel from her break-up with Finn and the pain of seeing him move on so easily with Quinn, forgiving her for the same thing he couldn't forgive Rachel for. She had been witness to the tentative courtship of Kurt and Blaine and she was happy that the sweet dark-haired boy who she considered a friend had finally worked up the nerve to ask Kurt out.

"Kurt, that's great!" Rachel said, ending the hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Of course! I think Blaine is a great guy, you deserve a great guy."

Kurt blushed as he offered her a wide smile. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel returned the grin, squeezing Kurt's hand. "No problem, so that's what you wanted to tell me, 'cause Mercedes made it seem you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes," Kurt paused, a worried look returning. "I need you to help me with my date."

"Sure," Rachel said, giving him a puzzled look. "Anything you need."

"You see I'm really nervous." Kurt started to ramble. "It's my first date with a guy, well, it's my real friend date ever, and you know how much I like him. I mean… I really, really like him, Rach, and I know that he and I are friends and we spend time together all the time… but this is different. This is romance, candles, hand-holding, lips…oh god, lips, what am I going to do about my lips…"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" Rachel said quickly, holding up her hands to stop her friend who was quickly approaching hysterics and was starting to pant from lack of air, turning this to a meltdown. "Breathe before you pass out."

"See! I need your help." Kurt cried out. "What if I forget to breathe?"

Rachel let out a chuckle at the crazy comment but gave her friend a tender look. "Anything you need, Kurt, just ask."

"I need you to double date with me and Blaine." Kurt blurted out, shutting his eyes tightly.

Rachel stared at her friend, baffled and watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, not knowing what to say. Of all the things she expected Kurt to ask her help with, that one wasn't even on the list. "Kurt…I'm not seeing anyone. Who do you suggest I take on this double date?"

Rachel turned as Kurt nodded far passed her shoulder. Zeroing in on who he was looking at, Rachel's eyes widen as she saw the boy in question was staring at them. Rachel turned her back, facing Kurt again. "Noah!" Rachel hissed. "Are you crazy? Why him?"

Kurt shrugged innocently. "You guys are practically together anyway."

"We are not!"

Kurt looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, amused at the denial. "Rachel, please, you spend all your free time with Puck. When I call you to hang out, eight out of ten, he answers your phone, and he's always tagging along when you, me, Blaine and Mercedes hang out even when he's out-numbered by four 'girls' as he says. He hasn't dated anyone since Lauren 'cause he's always with you."

"We're friends!" Rachel said stubbornly, her heart pounding at her friend's words. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that the possibility that Noah might feel for her what she had been feeling for weeks didn't give her a thrill.

"Whatever," Kurt murmured. "Still, he'll agree if you ask."

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asked helplessly, knowing that she was already caving to Kurt's request.

Kurt smiled widely, knowing he had her. "It's a smart bet."

xxx

He held his curiosity at bay when Rachel came back to where he and Mercedes were sitting and Kurt left. He bit his tongue and didn't ask when Mercedes teased her and called her a sucker, her smile taking the malice from the word. He ignored the fact that every time he got closer to her, Rachel shifted in her seat and blushed if he looked at her too long. But now that Glee practice was over and they were walking silently through the parking lot to his truck, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You wanna tell me what Beyonce told you that has made you acting like this?"

Rachel looked to her side where Puck walked beside her, pulling along her trolley. "Like what?"

"Like this." Puck said, waving his hand in front of her. "All squirrelly."

"It's nothing." Rachel brushed off as she reached for the handle of the passenger side only to be stopped when he pressed his palm against the door.

"It's something, B." He continued, his face close to hers. "You haven't looked me in the eye since then and have said almost nothing… what's up?"

Rachel looked up at him, taking in his concerned look and wondered how right Kurt was. "Blaine asked Kurt out."

"Okay," Puck said, giving her a confused look. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, Kurt is happy."

"So what's the problem?"

"Kurt wants me to help him with his date."

"Help how?" Puck smirked. "He wants you to pick out his dress?"

"Noah," Rachel scolded with a stern look that gave way to a smile as he grinned at her. "No, like Kurt would take fashion advice from me!"

Puck sucked in his bottom lip. Starting at her feet, he gave her a slow once over; licking his lips, he gave her a leer when she blushed. "I don't see why not, babe, I happen to like the way you dress."

"Right." Rachel scoffed, folding her arms. "Knee highs, matching skirts and fuzzy sweaters are what _you _look for on a girl."

"Not just any girl," Puck answered softly, reaching out as he traced her jaw line with his index finger. "On you, it's perfect."

"Why?" She asked quietly, swaying closer to him as he leaned in an inch.

"It's kinky on you." He answered heatedly, chuckling when she turned redder.

Rachel shook her head at him, giving him a disgusted look while inside, her pulse raced at his closeness. "Gross, Noah."

Puck simply shrugged, taking a step back. "Hey you asked. Your outfits make me want to corrupt you."

"You haven't yet." She reminded him.

He smiled as he opened the car door for her, helping her up on the high truck. "Give me time, Berry, give me time."

Closing the door, he made his way to his side of the truck, throwing her things and his in the back. He hopped in himself but didn't bother to start the car but simply turned to look at her. "So, if it's not clothes, what does Kurt need help with?"

"He's nervous because it's his first date with a boy." Rachel hedged, her hands on her lap intertwined anxiously.

Puck nodded. "Okay, I can see that, so?"

"Sooo…."

Puck rolled his eyes as she dragged it out. "Come one, Rach, just spit it out."

"He wants me to double with him." She blurted out in a breath.

"With who?" Puck frowned. "You're not going to ask Finn right?"

"Finn?" She questioned, her eyes wide at the fact that that was the first person he would think of. "No, he and Quinn are serious now. No, I can't do that."

"Right," Puck started sarcastically as he started the car, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. "But if you could, he would be your first choice."

Rachel's face darkened at his tone. "No, it would not, a few months ago sure but its different now."

Puck scoffed as he raced through the street, happy that he was rolling at green lights. "Right."

"Hey!" Rachel said, annoyed. "Don't 'right' me, things are different now, not only is Finn with Quinn but I'm over him, I'm not in love with Finn anymore."

Puck remained silent, annoyed at himself for getting pissed off in the first place. He knew she was telling the truth. Over the last few months, he had watched as Rachel slowly lost that crushed look on her face whenever she looked at his tall friend. He has stood by, forcing himself to be a friend to her when he wanted much more and now, he was ruining it by letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"Besides," Rachel continued, less angry. "It's not like you have any right to question me, we're not together."

Puck clenched his jaw at the words, his hands gripping the wheel even tighter. "Right."

"Right." Rachel echoed softly, turning her face to look outside the window, hiding the way her face fell. The rest of the ride to her house was quiet and tense; as the minutes passed, Rachel found herself getting angry. She just wasn't sure if it was at herself or the boy next to her for being dense. Arriving in front of her house, Rachel barely let the car come to stop before she was out of the truck, the slam of the door drowning out her mumbled thanks.

"Hey!"

Rachel ignored the word or the sound of Puck making his way out of the car. "Go away, Noah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Puck asked, his tone dripping in mockery.

Rachel turned around to find him holding up her pink trolley in his hand. Going over to him, she sighed when he moved the trolley out of her reach.

"So why are we fighting?" Puck asked, holding the bag behind his back.

"Because," Rachel started, placing her hand on her hips ready to give him a lecture that didn't come because she wasn't all that sure why they were fighting. "I'm not sure why, but you started it."

Puck's lips twitched as she gave him a stern look. "Let's rewind the conversation again then before I 'started it'."

"Don't make air quotes, you did start it." Rachel said stubbornly but found herself smiling too as Puck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so Hummel is freaked out about dating the lead of the boy band and wants you to double date with him and you said yes."

Knowing that their fight was over, Rachel pulled Puck along, opening the door to her house and letting him inside. "Right."

"And you are taking who?" Puck asked as he walked into her room, making himself comfortable on her bed.

Rachel didn't bother looking at him as she pushed her flats of her feet and grabbed a pair of shorts and shirt on her way to her bathroom. Starting to change, she answered him through the door. "Kurt thinks it should be you."

She was met with silence from her room but she continued nervously. "He says we're practically together anyway because we spend all our time together. But I told him that was silly…AH!" Rachel trailed off as she opened the door, her words turning into a squeak when she found that Puck was no longer on her bed but leaning against the doorway of her bathroom. Her surprise to find him there caused her to trip over her own foot. "Don't do that!"

Puck reached out to steady her, "Sorry. Why is it silly?"

Moving passed him, she stood in front of her mirror nervously brushing her hair when he followed close behind her. "Because we're friends and he's making it sound like it's more… that you want to be with me."

"Hmm," Puck murmured from behind her, taking in the way the pitch of her voice became higher, the more she spoke. "It's not that far of a leap."

"It's not?" She questioned hopefully as she turned to look at him.

Puck looked her over, the soft looking shorts, the comfy old shirt she was wearing, barefoot. So different from the put together look she always had at school. He was one of the few people who got to see her like this. He watched as she shifted her weight nervously and knew that he had let this go on long enough. He had placed them in the friend-zone and it was time to remind them both that he was Noah Puckerman and he always got what he wanted.

Taking a step forward, he reached out for her, pulling her to him. Cupping the length of her neck he tilted her face closer to him.

"It's not." Puck whispered against her mouth as he closed the distance, his lips slated over hers. Pouring the months he had held back, he kissed her fully. His hold tightening as she moaned into his mouth and her small hands twisted up his t-shirt. Her mouth opened under his and his tongue traced out every warm delicious corner of it as she pulled him closer. As they landed on her bed, he rolled on to his back pulling her on top of him. As they broke the kiss, Puck looked up at her, mesmerized at the way her dark hair framed her face as it cascaded down on them. "It's not a leap at all, Rachel, I've wanted to be with you for months, sometimes it feels like I've wanted to be with you forever."

Rachel smiled widely as her heart pounded in her ears at his words and leaned down covering his mouth with hers.

xxx

Hours later as Rachel slept snuggled at his side, Puck felt the vibration of his cell phone in the pocket of his jeans. Pulling it out quickly and quietly as to not to wake up his pretty new girlfriend, Puck read the message, grinning when he saw who it was from.

To: Puck

From: Kurt

_You're welcome._

Looking down at the girl sleeping in his arms, he took in the soft smile that grazed her lips even in her sleep. Lips that were still swollen from their kisses. He took in the way her hand laid against his stomach.

He played with a lock of her hair as his free hand typed to his plotting friend.

To: Kurt

From: Puck

_Do you really have a date with Blaine?_

To: Puck

From: Kurt

_Yes._

To: Kurt

From: Puck

_But you're not nervous and you don't want us to double._

To: Puck

From: Kurt

_As if I would want chaperones, have you seen Blaine? He's beautiful, we need alone time. ;)_

Puck laughed silently, shaking his head, grateful he had crazy friends.

To: Kurt

From: Puck

_You sneaky little man…thanks, Kurt, I owe you one._

To: Puck

From: Mercedes

_Me, too, white boy._

Puck rolled his eyes as he read the message but found himself smiling as Rachel snuggled in closer.

To: Mercedes

From: Puck

_You, too, Chocolate._


End file.
